ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer Bro.
Character Info Hammer Bros. (or Hammer Brothers) are a species of Koopa that stand upright and throw hammers at passers-by. They have been around since Super Mario Bros. They have bigger shells than normal Koopas and wear headgear. They can also use special hammers to shrink their enemies. Hammer Bros. have many times been described as the most elite fighters in Bowser's Koopa army. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Hammer Bro juggles three hammers around. Once he tosses the third hammer up for the second time, all of the hammers will fall on his head one at a time, making him grunt in anger (Grrrrr!!!!) Down Taunt: Hammer Bro jumps inside of his shell and spins in place for a second, then gets out and makes a happy-sounding noise; arms raised into the air, mouth wide open, and on one foot. Side Taunt: Hammer Bro takes two hammers out and rapidly smacks the air with them (Grrr-rrr-rrr-rrr-raaah!) This taunt deals no damage whatsoever. Entrance Hammer Bro flies onto the stage via an Amazin' Flyin' block set. Kirby Hat Kirby obtains the Hammer Bro's helmet. Moveset Standard Special Hammer Throw (8%): This is probably one of the most obvious attacks I've ever made, you know that! With a press of the special attack button, Hammer Bro will lean back on one foot and little bit, and then jump about one Yoshi into the air. While in the air, he will throw one hammer that deals 8% damage automatically. As long as Hammer Bro is in the air, the player can keep on pressing the special attack button to throw out more hammers. In mid-air, Hammer Bro will just begin throwing hammers instead of going through the starting animation lag in which he jumps first. There is, however, a slightly higher lag when this attack is used in mid-air (.2 seconds) as opposed to the ground (.1 second). These hammers deal little knockback, but they're fantastic for keeping opponents at bay since they can be dealt out in such rapid spurts. Side Special Hammer Toss (8%-45%): Hammer Bro spins 360, hammer extended outwards for about .8 seconds, and then he throws the hammer out at opponents, dealing 13% damage with a small chance of grounding them for up to 4 seconds depending on the damage percentage of those who were hit. Hammer Bro can also charge this attack, in which case the he will hold his hammer behind him while charging, and then he will spin around, afterwards launching the hammer. If semi-charged (2 seconds), the hammer will deal 16% damage with a higher grounding rate, and if fully charged (4 seconds), the hammer will deal 19% damage with the highest grounding rate possible. Hammer Bro can dish out 8% damage two times in a row by the hammer hitting opponents while being spun around during the start of this move as well. If opponents are hit by the hammer while it is traveling through the air, they will gain 10% damage with moderate knockback. Up Special Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro (0%): Two Amazin' Flyin' block set appears from under Hammer Bro, and he speedily sits himself down in the center of the two blocks with wings. For up to 5 seconds, Hammer Bro will be able to move in any direction he pleases. After the five seconds are up, the blocks will crumble into nothingness and Hammer Bro will free fall to the ground. If the player presses the special attack button while Hammer Bro is falling, he will throw three hammers to his lower diagonal right, afterwards speeding to the ground head first. Once he hits the ground, he will skid for a moment, then he will get back up and brush his shell off for a brief, .3 second moment with no super armor. Once that's done with, he'll get back in his battle pose. Down Special Hammer Quake (5%-26%): Hammer Bro gets into the same stance he would for a Hammer Throw jump, but instead of jumping, he will simply stand there for about an entire second, with super armor, watching as the hammer grows five times its original size. After it is done transforming into a hammer fit for a Sledge Bro, Hammer Bro will suddenly feel how heavy the weapon actually is and fall over, the giant hammer itself dealing 26% damage with a pretty huge knockback rate, while the shockwave it sends throughout the entire main floor of the stage will deal a super minor 5% damage, while also having the ability to stun opponents for up to 3 seconds. Final Smash Mega Hammer (?%+8%): Hammer Bro performs once again gets into the stance he would use for a Hammer Throw jump, but instead he waits again until it becomes a Sledge Bro hammer again. Instead of falling over, however, Hammer Bro will find the strength to pull the hammer into his regular fighting stance. For 10 seconds, all of Hammer Bro's attacks (with the exception of shock waves) are increased by 8% damage and 5% knockback/grounding. Some of his attacks gain new attributes with the sledge. For example, once the sledge falls to the ground during Hammer Throw, it will create a shockwave similar to the one created near the end of Hammer Quake. Once the ten seconds are up, the weapon will return to its original size, much to Hammer Bro's discontent (Awwwww.... External Links Official Submission Page on Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Trivia * Hammer Bro can do as an Assist Trophy with Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. * Hammer Bro can jump. Category:Characters Category:Super Mario